


Fun Hazard

by redwoodroots



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Post-Weirdmaggedon, Power of Mabel, Scampfires, family outing, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwoodroots/pseuds/redwoodroots
Summary: Before the twins leave for Piedmont, Mabel takes them on a short adventure in the forest.





	Fun Hazard

“BLAAAAAH!” 

Ford woke up when something large and heavy landed on his stomach. He jack-knifed to a sitting position and fell off the couch. “Ow! Mabel?” 

“IT'S FUN O' CLOCK, PEOPLE!” she bellowed. “RISE AND SHINE!” 

Stanley, still sitting on the couch, groaned and cracked his joints as he woke up. Ford and Stanley had fallen asleep on the porch, reminiscing over their boyhood, sharing the adventures they'd had in the forest. At some point, Ford had fallen asleep against his brother, and apparently they'd stayed outside like that all night. 

Ford squinted blearily at the sun. “Mabel, it's six in the morning. You haven't been possessed by a rooster again, have you?” 

“Puh-lease. You see this sweater?” She stood back. Her handmade earth garb sported a stylized purple octopus with a blushing smily face. “Ain't _no_ rooster's got style like _Mabel._ ” 

“Actually, with a double-negative –”

“Mabel?” 

They turned. Dipper had appeared in the doorway, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was soaking wet. “Please tell me you didn't rig the water-balloon alarm clock over my bed. It's too early to murder someone.” 

“Then it's my lucky day!” she sang. “C'mon, everybody! We've got two days left at the Falls and I've got BIG PLANS! WOOHOO!” 

It took a few minutes, and a lot of loud singing, but eventually Ford let himself be led into the kitchen. Mabel had one hand on his sleeve and the other on Stan's old robe, with Dipper trailing behind. 

“I'm gonna make you guys the best breakfast EVER!” she announced. “Smorelets and toast with jelly made from actual jelly beans and juice!” 

“Fruit juice?” Dipper asked cautiously. 

“Probably!” 

Stanley snorted. “Yeah, no, I'm gonna cook 'cuz I ain't got a death wish.” 

“I take it Mabel has cooked before,” Ford said wryly, taking a seat at the table. 

Dipper shrugged. “Mostly she just makes Mabel Juice. You do _not_ want to know.” 

Stanley cooked pancakes while Mabel bounced around him, singing at the top of her lungs and pulling out every topping conceivable for said pancakes: the Jellybean Jelly, powdered sugar, Maple syrup, ice cream, and a rather frightening assortment of off-brand Halloween candy. No telling how old _that_ was. As much as he loved the holiday, Ford made a mental note to stay clear. 

Finally the meal was ready, and Stanley put a huge stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. Mabel insisted on putting the toppings all around the pancakes in a flower shape, while Dipper passed out the plates. Ford, feeling rather obligated to help, offered to do the dishes. 

“Sweet, now I can make as much of a mess as I want!” Mabel said gleefully. She grabbed a stack of pancakes with her hands, loaded her plate and drowned them with syrup. Ford laughed. 

They settled down to eat. It was strange, eating with his family. Normally he was on the lookout for inter-dimensional bounty-hunters, and since his recent return to this dimension, he'd eaten in his lab (when he remembered to eat at all). This was different. Companionable. He found himself less interested in the pancakes than in watching his family. 

Well, some of his family. Mabel shoved pancakes into her mouth at a frankly unnerving rate, so he quickly looked away. But Dipper and Stan, he noted, both ate their pancakes the same way: filling them with powdered sugar, rolling them up, and eating them like burritos. 

Mabel caught him watching. “They call it the 'True Breakfast Burrito',” she said, spitting a few crumbs because her mouth was so full. 

Dipper winced. “Ugh, Mabel...!” 

“Don't just sit there, smart guy,” Stanley said, his mouth also incredibly full. He nodded at the pancakes. “It's a free-for-all. Take what you want.” 

Ford took another pancake and put it on his plate, then scooped out a little pat of butter to put on top. He ate it slowly, listening to the breakfast conversation. Mabel and Dipper had planned a “Weirdmaggedon Outta Here” party for the supernatural creatures they'd met over the summer. 

“We can do it tomorrow,” Dipper was saying. “Everybody's probably still freaked out over the whole Apocalypse thing, anyway. Betcha the hospital's packed with people.” 

Ford raised his eyebrows. “The hospital? What made you think of that?” 

“Oh, well...” He ducked his head. “I've, uh, been there before. Had some issues with...forks.” 

“Ah.” One guess what _that_ meant. 

“Did you know Soos' mom used to be a nurse?” Mabel asked cheerfully, and poured maple syrup directly into her mouth. 

Ford winced. “That can't be good for children.” 

Dipper grinned. “Mabel hasn't exploded yet, but Stan and I took bets. I'm thinking she'll drop of a sugar coma by next Wednesday.” 

“I've got money for this Saturday at the latest,” Stan said, putting another bottle of syrup on the table. 

“Hey!” Dipper protested. “That's enabling! And cheating! You're not supposed to do anything to influence the bet!” 

“Says you.” 

Ford grinned. “I'm all for long shots. Put me down for three weeks from today.” 

When they were done eating, the kids cleaned up and Mabel fed her pig. Stanley got dressed and Mabel hustled them all into the Stanley-Mobile car. There was a brief argument over who would stay to watch Waddles, but Mabel refused to stay behind, so they ended up squashing the pig in the back seat with the twins. They drove off, under orders from Mabel to head straight to the mall. Ford sat shotgun next to Stanley, who, quite frankly, drove as if he was half-blind. 

“Are you _sure_ you don't need stronger glasses?” Ford asked, gripping the car door as they took another wild turn. 

“Sure I'm sure.” He ran over a road sign. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride, huh?” 

“OOOOH!” Mabel shrieked, and Stan nearly flipped the car. 

“What the Maple Syrup, Mabel?!” 

“Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Stan, you have to stop the car!” 

“What for?” he demanded, but Mabel opened the door and he stomped the brake so hard the car burned rubber. She jumped out, came around to Ford's door and pulled it open. 

“C'mon, c'mon, Grunkle Ford, you have to see this!” she squealed. 

“What, what is it?” he asked, but he let her pull him out of the car. 

They'd stopped on a turnout, and the road, as ever, was lined with redwoods. Ford remembered the place dimly from his previous explorations of the forest. It was known for its weirdly glowing pink rocks, and the little scampfires that liked to hide among them. 

Mabel pulled him into the forest, the rest of the family hurrying to follow. 

“Where are we going?” Ford asked her. 

“You'll see...here!” 

They came to a clearing and stopped. It was about ten feet in diameter, and most of the space was taken up with a pile of the glowing pink rocks, arranged in a distinctive heart shape. Stan came up on one side of him, panting, Dipper and Waddles close behind. 

“Wow, Mabel,” Dipper said, surveying the area. “This looks like a lot of work. When did you do this?” 

Mabel grinned, sweeping her hands exactly like Stan did when introducing an exhibit. “Welcome, Dipper and Gentlemen, to Mabel's Heart of Bold! I made it after that run-in with Cellestabellabethabelle.” 

Ford winced. “Ugh. _Her._ ” 

“Haha, yeah...anyway, I was wandering around like a little lost kitten when I saw all these glowing pink rocks. And I thought, aw, they're like little hearts! And that's when I got _this_ idea!” 

Ford bent slightly for a closer look. “I thought scampfires collected these. How did you manage to get ahold of so many?” 

“Easy! I taught them a neat trick and they let me keep the rock art until the end of the summer.” 

“A trick?” 

“Watch.” She stepped over to Dipper and whispered in his ear. He blushed and darted a quick glance at Ford. 

“Mabel, seriously?” he whispered. “Here, now?” 

She grinned. “Unless you have a better one!” 

He screwed up his face, thinking, then sighed. “I got nothin'. Fine, here we go.”

The twins faced the rocks, opened their mouths, and sang: 

 

_Friday night, and we're gonna party 'till dawn_  
_Don't worry, Daddy, I've got my favorite dress on!_  
_We're rollin' to the party, the boys are lookin' our way..._

 

At this point the rocks, which had been glowing a steady pink, began to pulse with a reddish light. The longer the twins sang, the stronger the pulses, until they were flashing with pink and red lights. Then, under Ford's amazed gaze, the rocks began to _change color._ The whole heart rippled like a rainbow was flowing over it, a dazzling display of turquoise, indigo, orange, and butter-yellow. Ford caught his brother's eye and grinned – Stan's face was bathed in green light, exactly the color of money. 

“Green suits you,” he whispered, as the lights played over their faces. 

Stan grinned back. “Me? Look at you.” 

Ford looked down. His body was glowing with a rich yellow light. He stared at it and then burst out laughing. Stan slung an arm around Ford's shoulder and Ford leaned into his brother, listening as Stan joined in the song. 

 

_Oooh-oh! Girls do what we like,_  
_Oooh-oh! We're takin' over tonight._

 

The song ended and the rocks gave a last burst of brilliant color, lighting up the trees like miniature fireworks. All four Pines thrust their fists in the air at once. 

“Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick thing, but I think I like how it turned out. Hope you guys liked it, too!
> 
> Also please feel free to leave a comment and check out my other works!


End file.
